


【翻译】前行中的十五步

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [13]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 十五次他们试图解决Roy的成瘾和其他失败的严峻现实。





	【翻译】前行中的十五步

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15 Steps Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599409) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



他整整两天没有和Ollie说话，然后，就在第三天中午，他出现了。“Hal，”这就是Ollie能说出的全部，Hal能听到的只有他的碎片散落一地。

Hal准备好了咖啡和三明治。他看着Ollie握紧了双手。Hal在厨房的桌前坐下，看着Ollie注视着他的咖啡杯。“会好起来的，”过了一会，Hal说道，“你总是告诉我一切都会好起来。”

“但是如果没有又会怎样？如果他不能——”

“吃饭，Ollie，”Hal说道，“先把肚子填饱。” 

——————————

“突然戒断法？”Dinah打来电话时，Hal问道，“那不会有危险吗？”

“我不能说服他，”她听起来很疲惫，“我试图告诉他还有其他选择，他完全不听。”

Hal抑制着提起Ollie的冲动，“Roy还好吗？”

“很虚弱，也很难受，但是他能挺过去。”

Hal不知道他还应该说什么。“我会告诉Ollie。”

“当然。”

“他一直很担心。”Hal补充道。

“他应该担心得更早些。”

“那时他怎么能知道？”

Dinah深深叹了口气，Hal听见她闭口不谈的一切是如此沉重。“他怎么能不知道？”

“我会让他知道，”Hal说完，挂断了电话。

——————————

三天后，Ollie愤怒地出现了。“那个忘恩负义的小子！”他大踏步走进Hal的公寓，说道，“我主动提出让他回家，然后他说不要！Dinah告诉我别去烦他！”

Hal看着Ollie来回踱步。“那你认为他们会怎么做？”

“我向他提出——”

“你把他踢出家门。告诉他滚开——”

“我知道我说了什么！”Ollie叫喊着，转身面对Hal，“我真不敢相信——”  
“他不想待在你身边，”Hal平静地说道，“要我说，给他一些空间。”

“你不明白，”Ollie说。他离开时砰的一声关上了门。

——————————

“Ollie当然不受欢迎，”当Hal出现在她门前时，Dinah说道，“他怎么可能受到欢迎？”

“他在关心，”Hal告诉她。

“不够认真。”当Hal用灯戒造出一只绿色大手推开门时，Dinah瞪了他一眼，“就算你为他来到这里也不能证明什么。”

“他很自责，”Hal安静地说。

Dinah单手叉腰，“然后呢？”

Hal不知道他还剩下什么能说，“什么？”

“永远有关他自己，”Dinah说道，“他自己，还有一整个该死的世界。但是他永远不会记起那些‘哦，原来那么重要’的人。”

——————————

“他是我的孩子，”Ollie对Hal说，“那个时候，他什么都想学，我什么都想教他。”

Hal认为他们只有在喝醉后才能进行这种谈话，但是他没有办法站起来去冰箱拿瓶酒。“他很倔强，”他对Ollie说，“也很固执。给他一些时间——”

“整件事都是我的错。如果我更加关注他……”Ollie注视着他的双手，“教会他瞄准，然后射箭。整件该死的事都是我的错。”

“现在那里射得到处都是。”Hal说道。

“深呼吸，”Ollie自言自语道，“集中注意，然后射箭。”

——————————

“求你，”Ollie说道，而Hal移开了目光。“Dinah，我只是——”Ollie放下了电话，肩膀颤抖。“该死的，”他面对墙说道。

Hal靠在水槽上，向窗外望去。“这需要一些时间。”

“那能有什么帮助？”

“我不知道。”

Ollie哼了一声，“聪明，伙计。非常感谢。”

“是你太多愁善感，”Hal指出，“我已经尽力做到最好了。”

Ollie试图微笑。“我知道。我很抱歉。整件事都是……”

“我知道，”Hal安静地说，“来吧，让我们打上一架。”

Ollie笑了起来，“好啊。” 

——————————

“好啦，”Hal说着，伸出一只手阻止Ollie再次进攻，“我投降，我投降。”

“还是老样子，”Ollie拽着绳索，嘲笑道。

“感觉好点了？”Hal检查着肋骨上的一处疼痛。

“谢谢。”

“当然。”

Ollie离开绳索，确认着脸颊上的淤伤。“Dinah告诉我离她远点，”他说，“她说如果我不希望被打掉牙，就不要给她或者Roy打电话。”

“我很抱歉，”Hal说，“她会原谅你的。”

“也许。我不知道。”

“我永远有地方留给你。”Hal说道。

“谢谢。”

“别客气。”

——————————

过去的两个星期里，他们每天夜晚都和歹徒战斗。报纸怀疑绿箭为什么出现在海滨城。蝙蝠侠打来的电话让Ollie知道，Dinah的行动使没有绿箭的星城保持安全。

“有点尴尬。”Ollie承认道。

“星城很安全。这是件好事。”

“我以为我应该更重要一些。”

Hal笑了起来，“你一定在开玩笑。”

“什么？”

“就是，”Hal笑着说，“对于‘社会应该平等对待所有人’先生来说，这非常自我主义。”

过了一会，Ollie和他一起笑了。“好吧，我曾经很富有而且很重要。”

“你从来都不重要。”Hal傲慢地说。

Ollie笑得更厉害了。 

——————————

Ollie被撬棍击中了肋骨，打电话给Dinah的人换成了Hal。“他受伤了，”她接通电话后，他这样说道。

“又不是第一次了。”Dinah重重地挂断电话。

“我告诉过你，”Ollie在沙发上说道。他靠在几个枕头上，胸口缠满绷带。

Hal抬起一只手按住耳朵。“不知道电话能被挂得这么响。”

“Dinah能把所有事做得更好。”

“你不该对包扎你伤口的人说这句话。”

Ollie笑了起来。 

——————————

“十点回来，”Ollie对Hal说道。

“记得买鸡蛋！”门被关上时，Hal喊道。当Hal转过身时，他看见Roy站在厨房中间。Hal眨了眨眼睛。“刚好错过他，”过了一会，他说道。

“他还好吗？”Roy看上去消瘦而且疲惫。

“他很快就回来——”

Roy摇了摇头，“他回来时我必须离开这里。”

Hal感觉自己心跳加快，“远道而来，却不想见他一面。”

“他还好吗？”Roy重复道。

“他正在恢复。”

“我没有来过。”Roy说道。

Hal转过身，不去看他，“当然没有。”

——————————

“他们愿意让你回家，”一次夜巡后，Hal说道，“你只是应该露面。”

“我知道，”Ollie答道。他把弓箭放在Hal的衣帽架旁边，然后把帽子扔到沙发上。“我不知道自己想不想露面。”

“为什么不想？”Hal从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，“从来不知道你会逃避成这样。”

“我从来没有经历过这样的情况，”Ollie说道。

“哪种情况？你以前就解决过愤怒的Dinah。我知道Roy的问题给了你沉重打击——”Hal的话被打断了，因为Ollie在亲吻他。“哦。”

“是啊。”

“Ollie——”

“可以吗？”

——————————

Dinah出现时已经到了冬天。Hal看见她的嘴唇显露着不安。“Ollie在这里吗？”她的语气有些尖锐。

“刚好错过他，”Hal说道，“他去了健身房。”他任凭Dinah审视着自己。“你还有什么担心的事吗？”

“那是Ollie的衬衫。”

“是啊，没错。”Hal把双手插进衬衫口袋里，“还有什么事？”

“告诉他我来过。”

“等等，他很快就回来——”

“我还有事。”她转身离去。

“你们三个，”Hal愤怒地说道，让她停下了脚步，“你们三个该死的家伙。”

“我们三个该死的家伙，”她答道。

——————————

“我必须去星城，”这天夜里，Ollie对Hal说。“那里还有未完成的工作。”

Hal无意识地笑了笑。“你没必要告诉我。”

Ollie注视着他的行李。“我会回来的。我不确定什么时候。”

“做你应该去做的事，”Hal说道。

“Hal，”Ollie抬起头，看着Hal。“Dinah是一只漂亮鸟儿。Roy是我的孩子。你是，”他移开目光，“你是我最好的朋友。”

“但我不是Dinah。”这比Hal想象的更加苦涩。

“不，你是我最好的朋友。”

Hal想要亲吻他。他留在床的另一边。“小心点。”

——————————

“Jordan！你的访客！”

Hal弯着腰从他的飞机翼下穿过，Ollie就站在那里，访客标志别在他的衬衫上。“嘿，你好啊。”

“我回来了。”

Hal微微一笑，“我发现了。”

Ollie用微笑回应他。“星城离开我也没有出事。”

“你去找他谈话了吗？”

Ollie的微笑渐渐消失。“谈的很少。”

Hal摇了摇头。“我很抱歉。”

“这是一个开始，”Ollie说道，“我们正在进步。”

“我很高兴你认识到了。”

“我也是。”

他们就这样看着对方。一个扳手落在地上，打破了沉默。“晚些时候给你买杯啤酒？”

“当然可以。”

——————————

Hal推开了窗户，然后躺在床上。“结束了，”他对Ollie说。

Ollie挪开了身体。“谢谢你，”他平静地说。

“永远乐意留给你一个地方住。”

“不是为了那个，”Ollie说，“而是为了朋友。如果你不是我的朋友，现在我就不会在这里。”

“因为那样你就不会认识我。”

“不，”Ollie说道，他的眼神难以置信的严肃。“因为没有其他人能尝试得这么努力。”

Hal对此无话可说，所以他闭上眼睛开始睡觉。

 


End file.
